


A Night of Revelations

by Winters_mistress



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_mistress/pseuds/Winters_mistress
Summary: A chapter from a longer story that I will probably never get to.  If people like this though, I will expand the story.
Relationships: George Washington/Reader, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Reader, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/You
Kudos: 37





	A Night of Revelations

“What do you think?”

“Hmm?” You replied, slowly pulled back to the present.

“I asked if you agreed that equality for all should truly mean for all people?”

“Huh? Umm, yeah, of course.” You tried to recall what you two had been talking about before you lost yourself in a fantasy.

“Hmmph.” Your companion pretended to pout. “Well I hope whatever you were thinking about was more important than the foundations of this country.” His words were chastising but the look on his face was more fond teasing than genuine reproach.

“Well, it wasn’t really.” You apologized, hoping he wouldn’t probe further. How could you possibly tell him you had gotten lost in his eyes? They were a mystifying green you hadn’t ever seen before in either field or sea. Or how you had imagined kissing every one of his soft brown freckles until you both dissolved in laughter and deeper expressions of affection. “I think all this wine has started to go to my head, its made everything a bit fuzzy.” You offered feebly, hoping he would believe you.

He narrowed his eyes but chose to take your word. “We have been drinking for some time, haven’t we?” You nodded and he turned to Alexander, giving him a small gesture with his hand. Alex stood up, much to the chagrin of the girl on his lap, and the other woman leaning over the table and playing with the ruffle of his shirt. “I suppose we should be heading up to our rooms. Morning comes quick.”

“Yeah.” You agreed, “Seems like we have to wake up so early.”

“Up with the sun, that’s how the general operates.” He nodded to a table in the corner where Washington was hunched over a map with Lafayette, presumably discussing battle strategies. “Doesn’t even matter if we’re marching or not. The man doesn’t know the meaning of sleeping in.”

You smile as Hamilton joins the two of you and his hand rests on John’s shoulder in a way that strikes you as more than friendly. “Ready?” He leans down and whispers the question in John’s ear and you can see your companion’s cheeks blush.

“I am. I think we’ve spent enough time down here keeping up appearances, don’t you?”

“Yes, I think enough people saw me entertaining those tavern wenches that my reputation as a Lothario will live for another day.”

“Excellent.” John smirked and cleared his throat loudly. He caught the attention of George and Lafayette, signaling for them to come join you. He knew better than to leave a lady alone in a pub and you watched him leave with Alex, whispering something as they walked up the stairs. When they got to the top and turned down the hallway where the bedrooms are, you noticed John’s arm, which had been casually draped around Alex’s shoulders, slide slowly down the other man’s back and it began to dawn on you that they were not heading to Laurens’ bedroom just to sleep.

The knowledge caused the tips of your ears to turn bright pink and you turned around to see George and Lafayette already sitting across from you. Lafayette had a small smirk on his face, but Washington was as stoic as ever.

“Wait,” you started to say and George looked uncomfortable. “Alex and John…?” You didn’t finish; you wouldn’t dare, but they seemed to know what you were hinting at.

“Mmmhmm.” Lafayette replied, seemingly unbothered by the insinuation. George continued to not meet your gaze and looked at the table uncomfortably.

“Oh.” You said softly. “I’ve never known any men who, ya know.”

“Oh, I’m sure you have. You just were perhaps unaware.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. But still, Alex and John?” You giggled. “I never would have guessed. Right under my nose.”

“It is more common than you think, cherie.” He looked pointedly at you and his hand wandered across the table, his fingertips lightly brushing over the knuckles of George’s left hand. You fought the urge to gasp as your eyes went wide. George snatched his hand away and Lafayette gave you a wry smile. “Where I am from, it is not such a cause for scandal. I am trying to learn the American way.”

“Not trying very hard.” Washington mumbled.

Lafayette subtly rolled his eyes. “Are you ready to go upstairs, mademoiselle? I can escort you. If you don’t mind, it would be best if we acted like we were about to share a bed, just while we walked to our rooms. As bad as it would be for two young officers to be suspected of mutual affections, it could be catastrophic for the commander of the entire Continental Army.”

“Oh. Sure” You smiled at him. “I wouldn’t mind at all.” You added, perhaps a bit too quickly. He smiled back, a knowing look flickering over his face and he stood up, offering you his hand. You take it and notice with a small amount of the pleasure at the way his warm, long fingers completely envelop your dainty hand.

You both stop at your door. “Well, I suppose this is good night.” You say, finding it hard to pull yourself away from his warm, friendly gaze. You finally turn around and reach for the doorknob and his hand gently closes over yours.

“It doesn’t have to be.” His voice is lower now, dripping with innuendo and when you look back at him his eyes are half-lidded and hungry.

“B-but Mister, umm... General Washington-“

“He’ll be up shortly.” He let his words hang in the air and waited for you to catch on.

“Oh.” You breathed out and the word lingered on your lips. “His room then?”

He smiled and soon you were both in the General’s quarters. Lafayette was stoking up the fire in the hearth and lit a few of the candles in the room. You stood awkwardly in the middle of the room until he came over and tilted your head up with one of his fingers and placed a soft kiss on your lips. The sensation sent a shiver of pleasure down your body and you felt your knees grow weak. He must have sensed it, because he pulled away and led you to the large bed in the corner of the room. You slid off your shoes and he took off his boots and heavy military jacket and you both fell onto the blankets in a tangle of arms and legs, the crunch of your skirt and crinolines falling to the floor, and a flurry of kisses placed on lips and cheeks and throats.

He pulled away, and you instinctively leaned forward for him but he just smiled, leaving you longing for his lips. His hands reached out and began untying the laces of your corset.

“Do you know what the French say?” He said softly and you shook your head no. “They say the perfect breast fits into a wine glass.” You laughed at that image and he smiled down at you. “Do you know what I say?” You bit your bottom lip, waiting to hear. “I say the perfect breast is whatever one is currently in my hands.” To prove his point, his scooped the palm of his hand underneath the swell on the top your corset and swiped his thumb over the plump flesh spilling over the tight fabric.

You laughed softly and his other arm wrapped around your waist, holding you tight to him. He began kissing and nipping at your neck, eliciting soft sighs of contentment and desire.

“Starting without me?” You gasp and turn to the door where the imposing figure of General Washington stands silhouetted, the light of the fire giving his features only a faint, golden glow. He walks forward, his boots heavy on the wooden planks.

The Marquis props himself up on one elbow and gestures to the fire, the candles, and finally you. “Just trying to keep everything warm.”

“Indeed.” George said simply, his face still not betraying any emotion. Lafayette pushed a stray curl from his forehead and leans down, once again suckling at your tender throat. You fight the urge to succumb to his caresses, your eyes still fixed on Washington until there is finally a crack is his stone-faced façade.

“Undress me.”

His command is said so simply, so devoid of emotion, that you are at first unsure you heard him correctly. It was only when Lafayette got off the bed and scurried toward George, helping him shrug off his coat, that you realized he meant what he said. You got to your feet as Lafayette kneeled in front of the general and helped him slip off his boots. You loosened the ties of his shirt and helped George pull it over his head and toss it onto the bed. Unsure of what to do with your hands, you placed them gently on his chest, marveling at the hard muscle that met your fingers. You risked a quick glance and felt your heart race. Impressive in his military uniform, the man was almost godly without it. Lafayette undoubtedly agreed, now beside you and nuzzling the soft spot on George’s neck just under his ear.

You felt your skin grow warm and it had nothing to do with the flames blazing in the hearth. George had wrapped his arms around the both of you and in one, nimble action sat in the overstuffed wing chair by the fireplace, you and Lafayette now perched on his lap. He caressed the Marquis’s cheek tenderly and you blushed at the intimate look that was exchanged between them. He leaned his face up and caught the other man’s lips in a long, ravenous kiss. You felt his fingers tighten on your hip, just as Lafayette’s hand came to rest once again on your décolletage.

You pressed your knees together tightly, trying to stop the soft throbbing that had begun below your stomach. You would be allowed no such modesty, however, as the Marquis ran his fingers down your bodice and slid the thin cotton of your chemise up to your waist. His hand slipped between your thighs and you winced as your entire body trembled in response. He placed his palm over the warmth between your legs and noted with a hum of satisfaction that you were already slick with desire between your folds.

George’s hand batted his away, however. You tried to keep your dignity and pressed your lips together before you could whimper in protest. “Not yet.” He muttered with a husky growl and shifted his legs. He gently urged you off and Lafayette stood up. He quickly peeled off his breeches and sank back down onto George’s lap, facing away from him. The general stroked himself for a few moments until he was hard. He spit on his hand and coated his erection, taking his other hand and pushing Laf’s hips down onto his cock.

The Marquis shuddered and groaned, pressing his back against George’s chest and slowly rocking his hips back and forth. You seemed to be forgotten momentarily and you were a little unsure of what to do until you saw Lafayette’s dick, pulsing, flushed, and with a pearl of arousal leaking from the tip that you knew what to do. You sank to your knees in front of the two men and grasped his arousal at the base, positioning it in front of your mouth.

You slid your lips over it, causing him to arch his back and grunt at the sudden spark of pleasure. You continued relentlessly, stroking him with your tongue as George pushed in and out of him with increasing frequency.

It wasn’t long until the pent-up desire between the two men overcame them both. They struggled to be as quiet as possible but even so, the grunts and groans of pleasure could surely be heard by anyone nearby.

You sat back on your heels and wiped your mouth as Laf stood up and went to the wash basin to clean himself off. George looked down at you and reached down, caressing your cheek. “You have been very patient, love.”

You gave him a small smile and he tapped his lap, motioning for you to sit. You did, wrapping your arms around his neck and he reached between your legs, causing you to jump a little with a small whimper. He moved his fingers in a slow circle, coating them with the wetness that waited for him between your thighs and he smirked. “Poor baby… feels like you need a lot of attention.” You nodded, knowing you couldn’t attempt to be demure any longer. He pushed one finger deep inside you, making you hiss as you inhaled sharply, your fingernails digging into the skin of his back. “Sshhhh…” He admonished you gently. “Easy love, I want to take my time with you.” He stood up, your aching, trembling body still wrapped around his and laid you gently on the bed.

Lafayette soon joined you both, laying beside you and capturing your mouth in a deep, fierce kiss that seemed to echo into every cell of your body. George kissed down your stomach, up your thighs, until his nose nestled in the short curls between your legs and you felt his tongue part the folds of your pussy, lapping at the arousal that was now dripping out, coating his lips and prickly chin.

You closed your eyes, the sensations overwhelming as wave after wave of pleasure surged through you. George had meant it when he said he wanted to take his time with you; he teased out every cry and spasm of ecstasy. His fingers, lips, and tongue all were determined to bring you just to the brink before he would pull away and stop, delighting in your desperate moans and the way your hips would thrust up shamelessly, frantic for his touch. All of this while Lafayette was showering you with kisses, his hands roaming over every inch of your exposed flesh.

When you were nearly undone and delirious with want, panting and moaning softly at even the barest of caresses, George finally decided to show you mercy. His hands held your hips firmly to the mattress as his mouth closed over you, his tongue snaking into you, his lips sucking at your throbbing clit. Your cries were getting louder and Lafayette pressed his mouth to yours, muffling the sound only somewhat. You moaned against him, his hand finding one of your breasts again, tugging and squeezing the hard, flushed nipple.

You begged for release as your fingers clawed at flesh, unsure if it belonged to the General or the Marquis and George granted it. Your orgasm finally crashed over you just when you swore you couldn’t take another second, your back arching and your entire body shuddering. You fell back against bed, sweating and gasping for breath, the two men beside you pressing tender kisses to your cheek and forehead.

George gathered you in his arms, soothing your still trembling limbs as you slowly regained your equilibrium. Lafayette embraced you from behind, draping an arm around your waist and placing a final kiss into your hair. You let your eyes close one last time, your head resting on George’s chest and sighed in contented weariness. He whispered, “Good night.” But it was too late, you had already surrendered to sleep. 


End file.
